Be My Girl
by Jemmasgiirl
Summary: Mainly about Em & her mystery man. Shooting didn't happen, Set season4. There is a huge end of the year party, some of our senior guys cruely dump their girlfriends, getting ready for 'college life'. . And Emma finds a letter in the trash that's meant for her by a secret admirer she's on the hunt to find, and did not at all expect. JAYS POINT OF VIEW NOW TOO.
1. Party Tonight

"Did you hear?" said a girl

"Yeah!" exclaimed her friend

"Big party tonight after the seniors graduation!"

"Big party at Jimmy's house!"

Everyone was talking about this big end of the year party taking place at Jimmy Brookes house, even Emma walked down the hallway with her best friend talking about it.

Manny insisted, "I heard the whole school is invited." She told her as Liberty and Jt joined them, holding hands with another.

It was so wierd getting use to them dating! But, it was cute.

"Even the wierd little freshmen?" Jt asked curiously.

Manny snickered but nodded, "Even the wierd little freshmen." She taunted Jt, "And that wierd little Jt Yorke too."

JT frowned deeply, "I'm actually not going. The lady has other plans." He nodded towards Liberty.

They stopped at Emma's locker, "I don't think we need to celebrate the end of the year with drunken fools wasting my time." Liberty confirmed with a careless shrug.

Emma nodded while putting her combination in, "Seems understandable." She agreed.

Manny crossed her arms, "Emma you're coming with me weather or not you want to-"

"Hey Emma." Chris Sharpe came over and cut Manny off, grinning like a fool at Emma.

Jt and Liberty shared a knowing smirk and walked off, waving goodbye.

Emma just awkwardly shifted and bared a smile, "Oh..Hey Chris." She greeted her ex.

"You look good today. Have a good summer." He insisted, about to walk away.

"Thanks." Emma called after him but he paused, then slowly turned back around, Manny raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, you going to that party?" he had to ask.

Emma looked to Manny who gave her a death stare and sighed, "Yeah."

"Dope! I'll see you there then." He said with a greatful nod and finally left.

"Dope?" repeated Manny after he left and giggled, Emma tried to hold hers in but couldn't, she laughed closing her locker and began walking down the rest of the hall until bumping into someone.

"Watch where you're going." Ellie snapped at Emma, even thought it was Sean bumping into the blonde.

Great.

Emma sighed, never up for Ellie Nash's attitude, "He walked into me." She simply explain.

Alex smirked behind her red headed friend who glared at her boyfriends ex blondie. Jay stood behind Alex and watched amused by how much these girls hated Emma.

"Not purposely." Ellie confirmed while slipping her hand into Sean's who even gave Emma a 'I'm really sorry about this'

Sean wasn't even afraid to say it out loud.

"Sorry." He muttered to Emma, dragging Ellie forward, "Come on, El." He teased his girlfriend, trying to calm her down.

Like he said before, Emma and his break up sucked, he missed talking to her, even being 'friends' with her.

Jay and Alex didn't follow after their friends though, Jay had to get his shot in on Emma too, wearing his charming bad boy smirk.

Emma saw it when they connected eyes and sighed, knowing it was coming as he walked around her almost as if on a hunt and she was his prey

Jay teased, "What are you going to do all summer without your books and extra activities Greenpeace?" as he spoke, Alex was behind him, putting her arms around his waist in almost a seducing way, while he looked down at Emma and the blonde glared up at him through her long eyelashes.

Emma taunted back, "Join clubs, summer school.. you know, the usual." She gave Jay a bored look, like he wasn't getting under her skin, not one bit.

Nope.. she was not bothered..at all.. god she hated this gang, so rude.

"Hmph." Jay grinned as Alex peeked her head out from behind him.

"Freak." Alex said to Emma, pulling Jay along by his hand as he winked at Emma and Manny goodbye.

Even Manny scoffed for Emma, she swore, if this 'crew' didn't know Emma and Sean dated, they'd probably just leave Emma alone.

"Sticks." Manny then smiled wide with her dimples shining through when Spinner came walking over.

He grinned just as big back, "Manuala..." he greets, glancing at Emma who gave the two a 'you make me sick but you guys are cute' look, "Pick you two up at 9?" he asked curiously, putting his hands on Manny's hips.

"If you beg." Manny teased, kissing his cheek as he blushed with grinning. He nodded and then left, waving goodbye to Emma too on the way.

Emma watched Manny watch him go until out of sight with a foolish look on her face, "Can't believe you're still dating him." Emma joked.

"Almost a whole year, wierd right?" Manny giggled, leaving the school with her.

FINALLY! School was out!

Craig Mannings met with Jimmy and Marco outside Degrassi, on the steps. He laughed going over to them, "Dude do you know how many people are going nuts about your party tonight?"

"Yeah man, it's going to be rad." Jimmy insisted with his jokerish grin.

"I got streamers." Marco declared, pointing to the bag on his back.

Jimmy smiled shaking his head almost embarrassed, "Come on Marco, we are almost college men now, we don't do streamers, we do illegal drinking..and ladies, tons of ladies." He confirms.

Craig gave a wierd look, "Does Hazel know about these _ladies_?" he joked.

"I dumped her today." Jimmy confirmed and both Craig and Marco stared in shock.

"You what?!" yelled Marco, not getting why.

"And Dude." Jimmy said turning to Craig, "You gotta dump Ash."

"I do?" Craig asked, thinking about how well him and Ashley have been doing since getting back together a month ago.

Jimmy nodded, "Take it from a man who had." Jimmy said with a wink, Marco rolled his eyes but cracked out a smile.

"Why?" Marco had to ask.

"Because WE ARE GOING TO COLLEGE!" Jimmy bellowed on the steps of Degrassi and the guys laughed with him and he explained, "Craig, we need to be single, if you want to go through that very well known freaky college dorm expierence!"

Craig looked like realization hit him, "You're right." He insisted and the guys nodded together, Marco rolled his eyes but still laughed.

Jimmy pointed warningly at Craig "Tonight man."

"Tonight!" Craig yelled, excited, they high fived.


	2. Whose Girl Are You?

THE DOT:

Spinner was going on his 3 hour shift of work before the party and his friends came in to hang out, his friends as in the bad crew, not the jocks.

Jay, Sean, Ellie, and Alex.

"I don't even want to go to this lame party." Alex said, digging her hands into her black baggy pants, sitting beside Jay at the counter who boredly ripped at the napkin on the table.

"Lame?" Spinner repeated, "It's going to be the biggest party yet, it's at Brookes house aka mansion!" he exclaimed in awe and excitement.

"I'm down." Jay confirmed with a shrug, Alex gave him a look. Really?

"Are we even allowed in?" Sean joked, knowing he had bad tension with Jimmy.

"I got your invites guys." Spinner said as if he was V.I.P, Jay chuckled.

"It'll be fun." Ellie said sarcastically, sharing a look with Sean who snickered and shook his head then shrugged.

_**Be my girl,  
Be my girl,  
Are you gonna be my girl?  
Be. My. Girl.  
Are you gonna be my girl, yeah!**_

The party was huge, you could barely walk far, and you had to squish if you wanted to go somewhere else in the house.

Music blasted so hard you had to yell over it, and it vibrated the floor and walls, as if the dancing and jumping didn't do enough.

"KEG STAND!" yelled Spinner, leading Emma and Manny inside the party and spotting Craig doing one.

Both Paige and Ashley stood near, watching, and rolled their eyes until Paige gasped, "Hazels here!" she pointed to her best friend.

Hazel looked a wreck and Ashley whispered to Paige, "I'm shocked she's showing her face here after what Jimmy did."

Paige gave her a look, "Ash, we're her _friend_." She went on over to Hazel and they shared a hug, "Hun, how are you doing?"

Ashley came over and tried to give a supporting face as Hazel gave a sad smile, "I'm surviving." They all shared sympathy smiles and Ashley went to open her mouth until she screamed when beer was poured all over them by 'metal head stoners' moshing behind them, they got Hazel and Paige too who started shrieking.

The guys looked over and Craig whiped his mouth from the Keg stand and joined in on the laughing with Jimmy and the guys.

Emma and Manny walked by, rolling their eyes, "This might of been a mistake." Emma confirmed. Tonight, she decided it was fair to get a bit more dressed up than usual, wearing a sexy yet casual little black dress with her long hair waving naturally but beautifully.

Manny wore her hip hugging jean skirt and tight white tank top that showed off her belly botton ring.

A voice came out of nowhere, speaking over the music and blocking them from passing, "Wow, probably the only thing we ever agreed on Cause girl." Alex said to the blonde, "Only I think this party was a mistake starting now, because you're here." She crossed her arms.

Emma and Manny shared a look as Emma spoke, not even looking at Alex, "Ouch Alex, you know.. I'll really miss you when I'm gone, I think everybody will." She said ever so monotonely.

Alex rolled her dark eyes as Jay took a swig of beer, "Ugh, lets get out of here Jay." She went to grab his hand.

"I'm having fun." Denied Jay, shaking his head no and giving her an annoyed 'what?' look when she gave him a what the hell look.

She snapped at hi, "Fine, I'm out, you're all lame." She confirmed when Sean came over and shoved passed him, leaving.

Sean passed Manny first, taking in her expected promisicous..outfit. "Manny.." he breathed, raising his eyebrows and looked to Jay who laughed.

Emma rolled her eyes knowing what they were sharing a look for. Boys!

"Hey." Sean nodded at Jay greetingly then gave a look between him and the girls, wierd, them all standing together..

A blonde guy randomly came on in, he was pretty cute too, kind of skinny, tall though and a clean cut look.

"Hi." He said very confidently to Emma, slyly grinning.

"Hi.." Emma said slowly, a wierded out smile creeping out. Yet, she had to admit he was cute.

He put his hand out, "I'm Peter." He greets and she slowly shook his hand, not knowing what to say.

"Emma." Manny said for her, leaning her body over to let Peter know who laughed lightly.

"Sup man?" Sean asked Jay, trying to ignore this guy hitting on Emma, Jay couldn't be more intrigued though.

"Watching Casanova in action." Jay said, pointing at Peter flirting with Emma still.

Peter heard that and narrowed his eyes a bit at Jay and then coughed, "You wana dance?" he asked Emma hopefully.

Emma bit the end of her tounge, not really wanting to but sick of Jay making fun of everyone, so thought she'd give this guy a chance.

"Sure." She walked off with him, grabbing his hand.

Jay tilted his head and Sean raised an eyebrow, Manny smirked with redemption.

"Well look at that, he did it." Taunted Jay, rolling his eyes and taking a swig of his beer again.

Sean shook his head, "Doesn't seem her type." He admitted.

"Are **you** her type Sean?" taunted Manny, squeezing through the boys and Jay oh'd with a laugh, watching Sean's face look embarrassed.

The guys went back to watching Emma dancing rather too closely with this Peter, Jay shook his head, "I'm out." He told Sean and gave him his beer, leaving.

Sean kept watching the two dancing and took a big gulp of the beer before walking off too.

"Tonight will be the night." Toby Issacs said into a mirror on the wall in a hall of the party, "Tonight will be the night."

"What will be tonight Toby?" giggled Manny while passing, holding her own drink now and Toby blushed.

He coughed and admitted, "I'm going to tell Emma I'm still in love with her."

"You're not inlove." Manny said rolling her eyes, "You just have a crush."

"She should be my girl friend!" exclaimed Toby, pushing his glasses more up on his noise.

Manny shook her head and insisted, "Take my advice Tobes, don't do it."

"oh..my..god" Emma said, walking over to them. Toby almost stumbled and tried to act cool as she came closer.

He happily greeted, "Emma!"

"Hey Toby." Emma said quickly but went straight to Manny, almost blocking him out, "That guy was pretty cute! He's going to Degrassi next year." She told Manny.

"Bonus, he was hot." Manny insisted, but passed Toby a 'sorry but i told ya' look.

Toby sighed and Emma asked out loud, "Am I ready for another relationship again?"

"If you think it could be serious..." drifted Manny with a shrug. Emma needed someone as independent as her, as strong, as gorgeous..

"I don't know.." Emma admitted, leaning on a wall, "He was nice, and cute.. but.." she shook her head, something was missing.

He was TOO nice to her, almost fake. She wanted someone so..real.

"You want someone who knows you." insisted Toby, Emma smiled adoringly at him.

"Right!" she declared.

"I know you." he said with a foolish grin, blushing.

Emma smiled shaking her head, "I know you do Tobes." She hugged him and then let the rejection set in, "That's why you're like my brother."

Toby frowned deeply. He then took off.

Manny giggled but asked Emma, "So what are you looking for in a man Miss Nelson?"

Emma thought about it seriously for a moment, "..Maybe someone who respects my interests, my 'causing'.. he doesn't have to agree with my every opinion but at least support me. Someone who actually knows me!"

"Where the hell would that kind of guy be?" teased Manny as Chris Sharpe came over.

"You came." He said to Emma.

Emma blinked and nodded but smiled, "Told you I would."

Meanwhile, back with the guys..

"Dude, did you do it?" Jimmy asked Craig impatiently, pulling him away from dancing and laughing with Ashley

Craig coughed awkwardly, "I-I'll do it now."

"Alriiight." Jimmy nodded and watched Craig go back to Ashley who stopped dancing, seeing him come back and smiled.

"Ashley!" Craig said over the music.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Look." Craig looked down and the spoke, "I've been thinking."

"I can't hear you!" Ashley put her hand to her ear, the music was so loud!

"I think we.." Craig drifts off and Ashley scoffed.

She still couldn't hear him, "What?!"

"I THINK WE SHOULD BREAK UP!" Craig yelled as soon as the song was done and the music stopped, and everything heard.

"Ohhhhh." The crowd chanted and laughed, watching the humiliation cross Ashleys face.

Her mouth dropped and she ran off, passing Paige and Hazel on the way who shook their heads at Craig.

"Jerk!" Hazel said, running after Ashley.

Paige walked by him and also took a shot at Craig, "Way to go jackass." Craig blinked and turned to Jimmy.

Jimmy went over to him and put an arm around Craig, "Time to get some ladies."

"I feel kinda bad." Craig admitted, looking sad.

"You'll start feeling good in a second my brother." Joked Jimmy, pulling him to a pair of hot blonde girls, "Girls, wana dance?" he asked, pointing between him and Craig when the music started again.

"AS if." Laughed the blonde, the other one snickered and walked off.

"Losers." They heard and stared off in shock.

"Losers?" Craig repeated, looking back at Jimmy whose mouth fell and tried to shake it off like it meant nothing.


	3. Mr Mysterious

Out back, Emma decided she needed a breather and went outside. She rounded the house, holding her arms from the cold breeze and watched her heels click the pavement each step.

Manny's question actually really ate up at her.. what did Emma want?

Emma's eyes sadly looked up at the dark star night sky, and then around the party of people drunkenly laughing and talking. Her eyes then caught something near a trash can.

And envelope.

It had her name on it.

Wierd.

She didn't know another Emma... probably wasn't her but curiousity took over and she went over to it, looking around to see no one watching and slowly picked it up.

She opened it, and pulled a letter out . 'To Emma Nelson..'

Huh, it was for her. She looked around again, she didn't see anyone she knew.. she began to unfold the letter more and read it..

_Emma Nelson,_

_You'll probably be freaked out I just gave this to you, and I would be too, after everything we've been through, thought we knew about another.. but I've been lying._

_I don't know what it is, no girl has ever caught my attention so much, and not to be so vague, but never a girl has gotten my attention by having brains._

Emma paused from reading the letter and had to smile a little. She wanted that, she wanted a guy who wanted her for not just her beauty on out, but on in too. She read on..

_Don't get me wrong, you're beautiful, but the way you're so ambitious, it always has me in awe, has me tangled up in you. I sound so wrapped around your finger.. which I am. I'm you're love sick puppy and you don't even know it.. Have been since I saw you. I wish I told you this earlier, but there's always things in the way..and I'm sure you don't feel the same way because I don't act myself infront of you and it's not because I'm a jerk, or a different person, you just really leave me breathless and nervous. I wish I could take back everything I've done that may or may not of hurt you, but I know you, you're strong and independent, no one could hurt you..and if anyone did, I think I'd kill them._

_I love you._

_And that's all I wanted to say..well write. Cause I'm not man enough to say it. If you are disgusted by this letter, I'd understand, but if you think you could give me another chance.. I'd drop everything for you. I'd do anything for that smile you have, those eyes.. those brown, sprinkled with a bit of green eyes.. _

_Anything._

And that was it, the end of the letter, no name. Emma cursed silently and read it one more time with a soft smile on her lips.

'You're beautiful, ambitious, you leave me breathless, nervous.. '

This is exactly what Emma wanted her 'man' to know, and he sounded like he knew all the things to say, how to speak with such..honesty. Her heart was fluttering by a damn letter. She HAD to find who wrote this.

Emma pushed passed even Peter as she ran for Manny.

"Hey Nelson." Jimmy greeted, impressed on how hot she looked tonight, but Emma shoved by him too, grabbing Manny and running to the bathroom where Toby stood.

Toby yelped and ran out of their way, they ran in and slammed the door

"Read." Emma said, handing Manny the letter.

Meanwhile..

"Dude I thought you left!" Jay said, watching Sean come back into the party in the kitchen where he and Spinner did some shots.

Sean shrugged, "Thought you did too."

"Nah, just went for a smoke." Jay confirmed.

Spinner aw'd, "Are you sad Lexy left?" he slurred and giggled and cried in pain when Jay hit his stomach hard and took another shot happily.

Sean snickered and shook his head, and looked around for a certain someone.

Back in the bathroom..

"Em!" Manny squeeled, finished reading, "Who wrote this!?"

"That's why I need your help, I found it, I don't think the person wanted to give it to me anymore." Emma said a bit sadly and groaned, "He sounds perfect."

"Well, what about Peter?" Manny asked a bit dumbly and Emma gave her a look.

"I just met the guy! Doubt he'd know so much about me." Emma grumbled, leaning on the wall in desperate wonder.

Manny smirked, "You actually like the sound of this guy." She gawked, Emma nodded.

Emma sighed and feared, "Toby?" she guessed.

Manny paced the bathroom thinking it over, "It says to give him another chance, you've never given Toby a chance." She teased.

Emma shrugged, "Maybe he meant by seeing him in another light."

"Or it's an ex." Manny guessed, "Chris?"

Emma tilted her head, maybe .. but, "I've never heard him speak to me like that."

Manny kept reading the letter over and over and gasped, "Do you think it was Sean!?" she exclaimed and pointed at a certain part, "It says they wish they could take back anything they've ever done if they hurt you! And, another chance? Come on!"

Emma stared in shock, "You think?" .. she was kind of just getting over Sean, but if he really meant that, and was really changing- then, "No, he has Ellie." Emma insisted.

Manny frowned, how the hell were they going to figure this out..

Meanwhile outside the front of the house, some people were letting off fireworks as Craig sadly watched some guys hitting on Ashley

He scoffed, this wasn't the life! This is not what he wanted, Damn Jimmy Brookes for making him do this!

As if it couldn't get any worse, up the drive way came Joey.

Craig's eyes widened and he looked around embarrassed as Joey smiled, coming over.

"Craig!"

"Joey! You can't be here." He tried to pull his step Dad to the side of the house, hiding.

Joey stiffened a laugh and shrugged, "I was worried, heard this party was getting pretty wild." He looked around and raised an eyebrow, "Reminds me of the old days.."

"Please go home." Craig begged.

Joey shook his head, "Craig, live for the moment alright? This all..could be gone in a second." He looked serious, "You'll miss it."

Craig frowned sadly.. he already was.


	4. Loves Fool

BACK INSIDE THE HOUSE.

The girls came out, a bit in a rush and pushed through some people.

"Emma!" called a voice.

Emma just called over her shoulder, "Not right now." She went to run up the stairs but got pulled back, she held onto the railing and looked down at Jimmy Brookes.

"We need to talk." He said seriously.

Emma gave a wierd look but he pierced his lips together and lead her up the stairs to his room.

Emma awkwardly sat on his bed as he explained everything.

"You.. wrote this letter?" Emma asked, holding the dirty love letter in her hands on her lap.

He sat next to her and slowly nodded, staring at her, "Felt this way for years."

"Jimmy we barely talk." Emma admitted.

Jimmy rolled his eyes, "I was scared. It's the whole reason I broke up with Hazel! Just really wanted to tell you."

Emma got confused, "But.." she had an idea, "Okay. What's it say in this letter?" she tested him. She just.. didn't feel it.

Jimmy licked his lips nervously and sighed heavily before thinking, "Well, guess the main part if me telling you I'd take back anything if I ever hurt you." he clapped his hands together, "And that's what I meant by it, by the never talking to you thing." He slowly raised his hand to Emma's soft long hair and stoked it, "You're so beautiful."

Emma saddened, it had said that in the letter..so..Jimmy Brookes was in love with her? She was a little flattered by the beautiful comment but she was looking for more than that.. like he had said in the letter?

He moved in closer and Emma swallowed hard but let him kiss her softly.

BACK DOWNSTAIRS:

"Hit me." Manny begged Sean, now in the kitchen with the guys and in Spinners arms while she handed her shot glass out to Sean.

He poured his Jack Daniels into it and looked around, "Where's Emma?"

"Texting her now." Manny insisted, playing with her phone after she took her shot. She then squeeled happily, "She found him."

The two guys and even Jay gave another looks as Spinner asked curiously, "Found who?"

"Some guy wrote Emma a love letter." Manny explained, eyes still on her phone and texting, "We found it, it was someone mysterious, but she found him."

"What letter?" Jay asked, face looking completely confused.

Manny rolled her eyes, "Must I explain EVERYTHING to you dumb guys?" she took a deep breath, "Some letter that was meant for Emma telling her he loved her, saying she was smart, and all these other things, beyond beautiful yada yada yada." She looked back at her phone and gave a wierd look, "Oh."

"Oh what?" Sean asked quickly, wondering what Emma was texting Manny, Jay went back to binge drinking his vodka and Spinner carelessly started kissing Manny's neck til she pushed him off and was still confused.

"It was Jimmy Brookes?" she said a bit in shock but shrugged, "Love IS crazy." She informed.

Sean snickered bitterly, "Emma and Jimmy is CRAZY." He confirmed.

"Jealous are we?" Manny asked, hands on her hips as the couple actually came back down the stairs, they all looked..sept Jay, who moved onto a tequila bottle.

"He couldn't of written something so.." Spinner looked for the word as he watched Jimmy holding Emma's hand proudly, "Romantic." He said with a slight smirk, "He's not capable."

"No." Sean said with a deathly glare, "He isn't."

Manny gave Sean a closer look, "Sean did you...did you write the letter?" before he could answer the couple came over to them and Sean went over, shoving Jimmy away from Emma.

"Woah! What's your problem?" Jimmy snapped at Sean.

Emma's mouth dropped looking between them, oh god, last time she got between them she got shoved. She turned to Jay who rubbed his eyes tiredly, not caring for this right now. Come on! Wasn't he suppose to be the big bad ass!?

"Jay do something!" she yelled at him.

He snickered at that "Do..something?" he mocked her, connecting his eyes with her and giving her a bitter look.

Sean snapped back at Jimmy, "I know you, and you do NOT deserve Emma." He sneered.

"Sean!" Emma yelled, he had no say in this!

Sean gave her an insane look and tried to calm down, "I-I'm not jealous.. I'm just worried." He gave her a desperate look, "He isn't what you want, he can't handle you. I couldn't even handle you." he slightly joked then pointed at Jimmy, "This **joke** could not even write a real letter in English class."

Jimmy came out of nowhere and sucker punched Sean, Sean fell back onto his ass and blinked, wiping his bloody mouth, he went to crawl up to lung at Jimmy but before he could out of nowhere Jimmy was punched down even harder, landing on his stomach with a loud thud and groaning painfully.

Even Sean blinked and didn't move, Jay bent a bit down to Jimmy who laid on the ground, clenching his sore jaw and rubbing it with his hand as he sacredly looked up at Jay.

"Tell her exactly everything you put in that letter of **yours**, Jimmy!" he taunted loudly at him.

Emma blinked a few times confused and didn't understand what Jay was getting at. Was he ok? Must be famously drunk again, she should get him a ride home..

"Tell her how she's ambitions, and has brains, unlike any other girl in this forsaken fucking city." Jay nearly growled and Jimmy looked away, embarrassed.

It was now clear who had wrote this letter. Emma though, was too in shock trying to take it all in.

Wait..how..how DID Jay know what was in the letter? Emma looked at Jay who still wouldn't face her and looked doe eyed.

"Tell her how her eyes are brown but there it this beautiful splatter of green in them, almost like paint.." Jay said madly but drunkenly slurred off the paint part

Emma's heart stopped and she looked at Jay in a whole new light, and for once in her life she didn't know what to say or how to react and before she knew it he turned to her and walked off, shoving anyone in his way.

Emma's mouth was dropped and she tried to breath, she felt the butterflies, in her stomach, but they were starting to feel like bumble bees, stinging her for being so stupid and not seeing the obvious tension between her and Jay.

Emma turned and bolted after Jay. Jay had wrote the letter, wow.

Both Manny and Sean got that obvious fact as well and ran after them too.

"What? What just happened!?" Spinner asked cluelessly, looking at the rest of people in the room and down at Jimmy.

Jimmy bit the end of his tounge and held his sore stomach as he crawled up, "I didn't write that letter." He winced, "I heard Emma talking about in the bathroom to Manny." He said a bit sadly and cowardly.

Silence.

Around, people shook their head at him disgusted. He bowed his head and left slowly, limping. Jay really did a number on him.

The party was clearing out and Jimmy sat alone on the steps sipping a beer and just looking, dull.

"See yeah Jimbo." Waved Spinner, walking out with Marco.

Jimmy sadly looked up and just half assed waved and then looked down sadly again to quickly look up, Craig was leaving with Ashley, they looked like they got back together.. a-and Hazel walked behind them, his eyes lit seeing her and then he cringed, looking down for what he had done today.

She caught his eye and went to keep leaving, but stopped. She scoffed madly and went over to him.

"I deserve something from you." she said to him bitterly, trying to fight her tears, "I deserve an apology, a reason, anything!"

Jimmy felt horrible, a piece of shit. Couldn't even look her in the eye.

"I'm scared Hazel." He whispered.

Hazel paused and looked around nervously. She wasn't expecting that

Scared? Jimmy was never scared, of anything.

He sighed and slowly stood up, explaining, "I'm scared I'm going to be a loser in college." He shrugged and sniffered, "I'm scared **you're** going to do better in college, and go places, and figure out that** I'm **not good enough.. so I hurt you before you hurt me." He swallowed the lump in his throat.

Hazel looked pissed.

"You are a dumb ass." She sneered and he nodded, "You are a coward." She shoved his chest and he nodded again and she shook her head, "And you are defiantly wrong." Out of nowhere she cupped his face, "I love you.." she whispered and his eyes snapped to hers, "Don't ever do this to me again." She warned, letting a tear slip.

Light came back to his eyes and his heart jumped for joy as he grabbed Hazel into his arms, hugging her tight.

"I'll try to change Haze, I will..for you." he promised.


	5. My Man

HOURS LATER..

Emma landed into her bed beside Manny in a huff, she sighed heavily and Manny opened her eyes, Emma's eyes were still open, certaintly not going to sleep anytime soon.

"We'll find him tomorrow." Manny promised her. They had ran after Jay but before Emma even made it out the door, his orange civic was speeding down the road and away from them.

Emma never got to talk to him.

Emma hugged the pillow they laid on and looked sad, "I thought he'd want to talk about it."

"It's Jay Hogart, he's probably scared that everyone knows he's a big sweetie now." Giggled Manny madly.

Emma tried not to blush, it **was** shocking, and over her. There came the butterflies again. She frowned though, "What about Alex?"

"We all know they are the worse couple in history." Manny honestly said and reminded, "She gives him shit for everything, and he never listens to her, actually snickers at her every word." Manny thought about it.

Wow, really were the worse couple, was Jay just dating her to hide the fact he was in love with Emma?

"I can't believe I didn't know." Emma admitted.

Manny nodded slowly, "After some thought.. it was obvious." She confessed, then smirked, "The sexual tension between you two-"

"Hey!" Emma squeeked, embarrassed.

Manny shrugged, "Just sayin.. the bad boy and the good girl, that's expected romance, but you two denied it so long you're just craving for it. You're gonna be inlove forever!" she yelled and laughed hitting Emma with a pillow.

They giggled and Emma calmed down and took a deep breath, "I understood why girls went crazy for him, he stands out, he's brave, a smart ass.." she joked and smiled slyly, "..gorgeous." she then looked down, "But like he said in the letter, he was different around me, I never really got to know the real him." She ended up smiling like a fool inlove again, "But if this is really him.. I want him.. badly."

"Wow Em, you sound in love." Gawked Manny.

"I know." Emma gawked with her and teased, "With Jay Hogart.." they shared an unbelievable look and giggled again until they yelped and gasped when the door bell rang.

"Who the hell would that be?" Manny asked. Silence. They heard Spike go and answer it, after a few seconds, Emma's name was called.

Emma gave a wierd look and jumped out of bed still in wonder, she wore her red plaid short shorts and bunny slippers with a grey little hoody, hair up in a high ponytail, bangs and pieces at the front hanging loose.

She ran up the stairs as Spike went by the kitchen, leaving the front door open and stopped by Emma.

"There's some guy here for you." Spike told her, yawning, then sternly looked at her, "He looks older, are you hanging out with older boys?!" she whispered madly.

"Mom.." Emma said, giving her a 'go' look, guessing who it was and Spike rolled her eyes but nodded.

"Goodnight."

Emma watched Spike go and slowly tilted her head toward the door, Jay stood there, leaning on the frame and glanced at her and back down at the floor. Emma slowly went over, digging her fists into her hoodys pockets.

"Hey." He finally spoke, his husky voice making her heart stop. She would never admit before how much she loved his voice.

"Hey." She said quietly.

She looked for him everyone wanting to talk and now that he came to her, she had no idea what to say.

"So you.." Emma drifted off, not knowing how to put it. He loved her, Jay Hogart...loved, her?

"You weren't suppose to find that note." He quickly informed, a bit roughly too it made Emma's heart drop.

She sadly replied, "I'm sorry." He breathed in sharply and took off his hat, running his hand through his hair.

Emma admired that, he looked good without his hat.. sure the hat was his trademark but he defiantly looked good with or without it.

Jay kept looking like he wanted to say something, but never did, and his eyes looked at the ground like he was mad at it until he finally captured her eyes and burned his stare into her.

"I threw it out for a reason." He confirmed. Emma wanted to die right there. He regretted it? He didn't like her anymore?

Emma tried to hide the tears but they built up in her eyes, please don't pour down, Emma begged herself.

Jay kept giving her a hard look until he softened, "I threw it out because I wanted.." he looked sad for a moment until he manned up, "I wanted to be that man I talked about in that letter, the one who was brave enough to tell you how I feel about you, personally."

Emma bit her lower lip, so he did still like her? ..love..her?

Cause she was already head over heels for him.

His eyes were beautiful, such a soft blue and misty it looked grey. They pierced through her.

"And.." he looked away from her looking troubled and finally spoke up again, "And I didn't want to be with **Alex **when I told you." he said her name in disgust.

Emma raised an eyebrow, wow, Manny was right, they really were the worse couple ever. Emma tried to hide her smile.

"So you think I'm pretty?" Emma teased, stepping a bit closer. He raised an eyebrow.

"Don't get cute." He warned, not liking to be outted so much like this, for someone to know he had feelings, lots of them, for the girl standing infront of him.

"You think I'm smart." Emma playfully reminded tilting her head up at him because she was so close.

He couldn't hide his smirk, "Kinda." He teased her back just as playfully, getting lost in those pretty brown eyes, sprinkled with green.

She raised challenging eyebrows at him, "You want to take back everything you've ever teased me about?" she taunts.

His smirk turned to a devilish grin, "Teasing you was the funnest part." He put his index finger under her chin and his thumb on it.

Emma melted to his touch but wouldn't lean up just yet, "But.. you _want_ to say sorry? For how we were to another?" she got serious, she wanted the real Jay to come out.

And there he was, eyes softening as she watched him, Jay Hogart looking _helpless_ in _her _presence, staring at **her **lips and eyes the way he only looked at her and not other girls. That special longing, wanting look.

"I'm **sorry.**" He meant it, and his voice gave her chills as his other hand moved to her waist, bringing her closer.

Emma leaned up and he moved his head down, crashing his lips to hers, kissing her deeply and slowly but with passion, both their hearts exploded and longed for another, deepening the kiss and want, Jay lifting her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, her bunny slippers showing off. They pulled away breathless, eyes still closed for him to kiss her once more tenderly and slowly, letting her eyes open slowly and stare incrediously at him, amazed.

"So..you...like me too?" he guessed, looking up at her.

Emma rolled her eyes with a bright smile, "No. I kiss anyone who writes me a letter." She teased then yelped when he almost dropped her, but was careful, she landed on her feet, his hands still on her waist.

"About that.." he confirms, going back to bad boy attitude, "No more Brookes, no more stupid DJ, no more Casanova-"

"Hey! No more Alex!" Emma snapped back at him, getting into their usual banter, "Least I'm not dating any of them!"

"could of fooled me how you macked on Jimmy tonight, eating his words up that weren't even his words!" Jay yelled at her jealously.

"Well if you weren't such a coward!" she yelled back madly.

Manny stood at the front door, not even noticed and just smiled, rolling her eyes and watching them with delight and awe, she quietly shut the door, leaving the lovers out there.

Emma was already back in Jays arms, after another incredible out of nowhere kiss, now both smiling against anothers lips.

"you drive me crazy." Jay told Emma in a husky whisper and she blushed, and smiled and he grinned slightly back watching her lovingly.

She took a deep breath before she confessed, "Jay... I.. love you too." She finally came out with it and his mouth hung a bit before kissing her deeply again, smiling against the kiss with her.


	6. Party Tonight: JAYS POINT OF VIEW

**JAY'S SIDE OF THE STORY**

"Did you hear?" said a girl

"Yeah!" exclaimed her friend

"Big party tonight after the seniors graduation!"

"Big party at Jimmy's house!"

Jay heard and knew what everyone kept going on about today, but he couldn't help but care, not until he heard Emma Nelson near by, insisted to the Dj Sharpe guy that she was going.

Or maybe he was a DJ..and his name was Sharpe? Jay carelessly shrugged, he didn't care. He just cared Emma Nelson was actually going to a party.

Maybe he would go.

"Let's get out of here and go to the Dot." Alex bossily said to the gang and him. Jay leaned on his locker, them all crowding around him as if he was their leader and even looked at him for an answer.

Should they listen to Alex?

Jay nodded, sighing, "Let's go." They started moving ahead. Jay tried not to look at her, at Emma Nelson, as she came closer and closer but she was so damn cute today, wearing her bright colored pink short skirt, and white tank top with a casual dark blue blazer.

Wow, he was really in deep for it for such a preppy girl, but oh, she was so much more than that..

Yeah, secret be told, only to you.. that Jay Hogart, was in love with Emma Nelson.. but he'd **never **tell her that.

He dug his hands into his pockets, squeezing a piece of paper that were resting by his pack of smokes.

Correction, he won't _tell_ her, he'd **write **it to her. Easier written than said, hah! Yup, Jay Hogart had wrote a corny little love letter he decided to finally give Emma Nelson the last day of school, since.. she wouldn't have to ever see him after if she didn't feel this way back.

Which she probably didn't, Jay insisted, because well, she was better. Out of his league.. usually he'd back out and just not do it, not care..but he's cared deeply for Emma more than anything or anyone. As soon as he saw this girl for the first time he just had an immediate feeling to keep her safe, she looked so petite.. so nieve.. even though she was smart as hell, but.. not to the world he knew.. world of cheating, stealing, lying.. he wanted to protect her from that.

"Watch where you're going." Ellie snapped at Emma, snapping Jay out of it, Jay blinked noticing it was Sean though who bumped into Emma, and it should of been Emma who should be mad.

Emma sighed, she didn't look like she needed Ellie's annoying voice in her ear, Jay couldn't agree more, "He walked into me." She simply explain.

Jay smirked from behind, then noticed his _girl friend_ smirk behind Ellie as if to state she was on her side, not Emma's, woop de doo.

Jay couldn't help but look amused, if he were these girls, he'd be mad at Emma all the time too, they didn't have what she had.. the brains, the beauty, the kindness.. God Alex would ring his neck if she could read his mind.

"Not purposely." Ellie said to Emma and Jay rolled his eyes, careful not to be caught. It's like Ellie thought Emma meant Sean bumped into her on purpose to flirt or something.

Jay was glad Cameron saw it the same way he did too, that this was ridiculous.

"Sorry." Sean muttered to Emma, dragging Ellie forward, "Come on, El." He teased his girlfriend, trying to calm her down.

Now, for being kind of.. in love with Emma, Jay had to admit, he wasn't threatened by her old past relationship with Sean anymore, for some reason, the crazy idiot moved on from Emma to vampire freak, he truly did.. but he knew the two would always mean something to another- or something corny like that.

Jay couldn't help but stay back, and unfortunetly Alex did too, Jay annoyingly took notice she fucking followed him _everywhere._

Emma connected eyes with him and she sighed, knowing he was on the prowl for her, he couldn't help it, he loved seeing her squirm, so damn hot.

Jay asked playfully, "What are you going to do all summer without your books and extra activities Greenpeace?" as he spoke, Alex was behind him, putting her arms around his waist in almost a seducing way, stating she was his.

But that wasn't true. Yes, Jay was dating her, but as she did this his eyes even still stayed on Emma and only Emma, his eyes shining the only way they did when he saw his little Greenpeace around.

It just seemed keeping Alex as his girl friend was easiest, he could still love Emma from afar and not be questioned.

While Jay stared down at Emma, the blonde glared up at him through her long eyelashes. Did he mention she was beautiful?

Emma taunted back, "Join clubs, summer school.. you know, the usual." She gave Jay a bored look, but Jay grinned, knowing he was getting at her, which sometimes.. made him happy, not that he upset her but in hopes she cared what he thought.

"Hmph." He chuckled still watching her as Alex peeked her head out from behind him.

"Freak." Alex said to Emma, pulling Jay along by his hand as he winked at Emma goodbye and nodded at Manny. Couldn't be TOO obvious now could he?

He was now alone at his car waiting for his 'friends' to get all their things from their school lockers as he scribbled some more notes onto his letter for Emma, he squinted his eyes, looking down at it hard.

God he felt so love sick, no girl had ever done this to him and he was acting so unlike himself. Jay started to write that down, because it was the truth, the girl had him wrapped around her finger and she didn't even know it.

"Lets go!" Spinner cheered, leading Sean, Alex and Ellie over as Jay quickly slipped the paper into his jacket and got into his car, driving them to the Dot.

THE DOT:

Spinner was going on his 3 hour shift of work before the party so they thought they could hang there for a bit.

"I don't even want to go to this lame party." Alex said, digging her hands into her black baggy pants, sitting beside Jay at the counter who boredly ripped at the napkin on the table.

When did she EVER want to go out? Do anything?

"Lame?" Spinner repeated, "It's going to be the biggest party yet, it's at Brookes house aka mansion!" he exclaimed in awe and excitement.

"I'm down." Jay confirmed with a shrug, Alex gave him a look. Really? He refrained from rolling his eyes, yes really.. Emma was going and tonight was the night he gave this letter to her, he's been holding onto it for a year now.

"Are we even allowed in?" Sean joked, knowing he had bad tension with Jimmy.

"I got your invites guys." Spinner said as if he was V.I.P, Jay chuckled.

"It'll be fun." Ellie said sarcastically, sharing a look with Sean who snickered and shook his head then shrugged.


	7. Mr Mysterious: JAYS POINT OF VIEW

_**Be my girl,  
Be my girl,  
Are you gonna be my girl?  
Be. My. Girl.  
Are you gonna be my girl, yeah!**_

The party was huge, you could barely walk far, and you had to squish if you wanted to go somewhere else in the house.

Music blasted so hard you had to yell over it, and it vibrated the floor and walls, as if the dancing and jumping didn't do enough.

Jay didn't want to drink too much tonight, had to be Mr Perfect when he went and finally talked to Emma. That's when he saw her enter the party, he tried to straighten himself up on the wall he leaned on and it was almost like Alex saw who he was looking at and glared at him, then Emma, then started walking over there.

Jay's eyes widened and went after her. Sometimes, Jay swore Alex knew he had something for Emma.

Jay overheard Emma speak, "This might of been a mistake." As she talked to Manny Alex stopped infront of them, and Jay drooled from behind Alex, Emma looked hotter than the norm. Tonight, she was wearing a sexy yet casual little black dress with her long hair wavy and curly.

Emma's slut friend wore her usual tight pants and revealing shirts..

"Wow, probably the only thing we ever agreed on Cause girl." Alex said to the blonde, "Only I think this party was a mistake starting now, because you're here." She crossed her arms. Jay looked between the two, his mouth a bit open, not knowing what to say or do.

Emma and Manny shared a look as Emma spoke, not even looking at Alex, "Ouch Alex, you know.. I'll really miss you when I'm gone, I think everybody will." She said ever so monotonely.

Jay hid his smirk, sipping his beer and Alex rolled her eyes, "Ugh, lets get out of here Jay." She went to grab his hand.

"I'm having fun." Denied Jay, shaking his head no and giving her an annoyed 'what?' look when she gave him a what the hell look.

She gave Jay a look, a look Jay understood she now knew he was staying around for little Miss Nelson, and she looked livid, but too embarrassed to call him out on it, her boyfriend was in love with her enemy.

She snapped at him viciously, "Fine, I'm out, you're all lame." She confirmed when Sean came over and she shoved passed him, leaving.

Sean passed Manny first, taking in her expected promisicous..outfit. "Manny.." he breathed, raising his eyebrows and looked to Jay who laughed, yeah, he thought she was dressed up as her usually slutty self to. Nothing shocking.

Emma gave him and Sean a look and Jay wanted to explain he wasn't checking Manny out, but that would be ridiciulous to do to someone you weren't dating.

A blonde guy randomly came on in, he pale, skinny, tall and looked like a preppy boy, Jay glared at him and then glared harder when he went to Emma..HIS Emma.

"Hi." He said very confidently to Emma, slyly grinning.

"Hi.." Emma said slowly, a smiling and slowly raising an eyebrow. Jay feared for the worse, she was digging this guy.

He put his hand out, "I'm Peter." He greets and she slowly shook his hand.

"Emma." Manny said for Emma, leaning her body over to let Peter know who laughed lightly. Jay didn't see anything funny about this.

"Sup man?" Sean asked Jay, clearly not noticing Jay in a dilemma right now and didn't even look at Sean as he pointed to Peter infront of Emma.

"Watching Casanova in action." Jay taunted the loser.

The guy heard that and narrowed his eyes a bit at Jay and Jay made sure to give a death look, the guy looked scared then coughed, "You wana dance?" he asked Emma hopefully.

Jay looked a bit hopeful when Emma actually had to think about it until she shot him a look of daggers and took Peter's hand.

"Sure." She walked off with him. Jay's chest sunk, badly, so badly it..hurt. He had these feelings a lot when Emma flirted around him or didn't take notice in him.. he was use to it, but it didn't make it hurt less.

Jay tilted his head watching Emma go as far as he could see, and Sean raised an eyebrow.

"Well look at that, he did it." Taunted Jay, rolling his eyes and taking a swig of his beer again, eyes flaring with jealousy.

Sean shook his head, "Doesn't seem her type." He admitted.

"Are **you** her type Sean?" taunted Manny, squeezing through the boys and Jay oh'd with a laugh, watching Sean's face look embarrassed, he then eyed Jay, why was Sean looking guilty?!

Jay fumed, the guy was suppose to be over his ex! His crazy ass dumped Emma! Jay looked between Sean and this guy Emma was dancing rather too closely, and he shook his head, "I'm out." He madly told Sean and gave him his beer, leaving.

Jay was storming out the back of the house since the front was too crowded and as he hit the driveway he stopped and tried to calm down, taking his liter and a cigarette out of his pocket. He breathed it in deeply, then took out the letter in his pocket and looked at the liter in his other hand, thinking of burning it.

_She'll never notice you with a million guys who want her as bad as you do. _Jay cruelly thought to himself. He then sighed, putting his liter away, burning it was too drastic.. it wouldn't make the love for her go away.

He flicked his cigarette away looking hopeless and glanced down at a trash can, slowly tossing it in and staring at the letter now in it.

He sadly looked back at the party and decided he needed a drink badly, and went back inside. Emma needed someone who could tell her his true feelings, not some wussy who couldn't even politely greet her.

Jay was that wussy, and to top it, he was dating Alex, and Emma seemed wrapped up in Peter. Now wasn't the time.. maybe it'd never be .

When Jay entered he shared many shots with Spinner when Sean came over, Jay could of sworn he was going to leave because his precious Ellie wasn't there yet.

"Dude I thought you left!" Jay said.

Sean shrugged, "Thought you did too."

Jay nervously answered, "Nah, just went for a smoke." Jay thought about the letter he left out in the trash.

Spinner aw'd, and must of caught Jay's sad nervous look, "Are you sad Lexy left?" he slurred and giggled and cried in pain when Jay hit his stomach hard and took another shot happily.

Yeah right if Jay cared Alex left.. Jay snickered.

Sean snickered too and shook his head, and looked around for a certain someone. Jay knew it! He was looking for Ellie. Good, he was over Emma then, maybe Jay was just being over jealous.. and over a girl who didn't even belong to him.

Jay cursed under his breath and took another shot, eye sight getting slightly blury.


	8. My Girl

Before Jay knew it, Manny was sitting with them, he curiously kept wondering where Emma was and looked around a lot.

"Hit me." Manny begged Sean, while in Spinners arms while she handed her shot glass out to Sean.

He poured his Jack Daniels into it and looked around, "Where's Emma?"

"Texting her now." Manny insisted, playing with her phone after she took her shot. She then squeeled happily, "She found him."

The two guys and even Jay gave another looks as Spinner asked curiously, "Found who?"

Jay stood up straighter, yeah.. who was Emma looking for? Ah, here comes the jealous, calm down again Hogart, she's just a girl.

"Some guy wrote Emma a love letter." Manny explained, eyes still on her phone and texting, "We found it, it was someone mysterious, but she found him."

"What letter?" Jay asked quickly, almost madly and his face cringed up, HIS LETTER?!

Manny rolled her eyes, "Must I explain EVERYTHING to you dumb guys?" she took a deep breath, "Some letter that was meant for Emma telling her he loved her, saying she was smart, and all these other things, beyond beautiful yada yada yada."

Jay's eyes widen watching Manny looking back at her phone and gave a wierd look, "Oh."

"Oh what?" Sean asked quickly, wondering what Emma was texting Manny, Jay went back to binge drinking his vodka, oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck.

She found it.

And wait WHAT?! She FOUND who WROTE it? Who the FUCK was saying his letter was theirs?

Spinner carelessly started kissing Manny's neck til she pushed him off and was still confused.

"It was Jimmy Brookes?" she said a bit in shock but shrugged, "Love IS crazy." She informed.

Sean snickered bitterly, "Emma and Jimmy is CRAZY." He confirmed. Jay was too in shock to say a thing.

His heart started to pound he swore everyone else could hear it and tried not to look so obvious.

"Jealous are we?" Manny asked, hands on her hips as the couple actually came back down the stairs, they all looked..sept Jay, who moved onto a tequila bottle.

Drink the pain away, Hogart!

"He couldn't of written something so.." Spinner looked for the word as he watched Jimmy holding Emma's hand proudly, "Romantic." He said with a slight smirk, "He's not capable."

"No." Sean said with a deathly glare, "He isn't."

Manny gave Sean a closer look, "Sean did you...did you write the letter?" she asked and Jay couldn't help but let out a huge grin, silently laughing before taking another shot.

Jesus, he was shocked he wasn't on the floor yet!

Jay finally lifted his eyes, watching Jimmy lead Emma over to them and Sean went over, shoving Jimmy away from Emma. Jay couldn't of been more happy for that, sadly watching Emma, couldn't she see it wasn't Jimmy?

"Woah! What's your problem?" Jimmy snapped at Sean.

Jay rubbed his eyes tiredly and when he opened them she was finally looking at him, looking doe eyed and worried.

"Jay do something!" she yelled at him, what? She depended on HIM!? Interested.

And.. Do something? Jay repeated that in his head. THAT was HILARIOUS.. the fact he DIDN'T do something is why he was in this mess.

He snickered at that "Do..something?" he mocked her, connecting his eyes with her and giving her a bitter look. She looked so confused and then worked worriedly at him, he snickered, he did NOT need her pity, her-her beautiful..worried eyes..sinking into him..deeply..

Sean snapped back at Jimmy, "I know you, and you do NOT deserve Emma." He sneered. Jay, without being recognized, raised his shot glass as if to say 'cheers!' to that.

"Sean!" Emma snapped.

Sean gave her an insane look and tried to calm down, "I-I'm not jealous.. I'm just worried." He gave her a desperate look, "He isn't what you want, he can't handle you. I couldn't even handle you." he slightly joked then pointed at Jimmy, "This **joke** could not even write a real letter in English class."

Jay rolled his eyes, Sean could figure it out and Emma couldn't? Come on.

Jimmy came out of nowhere and sucker punched Sean, Sean fell back onto his ass and blinked, wiping his bloody mouth, he went to crawl up to lung at Jimmy but before he could anything, Jay found himself storming over to Jimmy, threw his fist back and across the guys face. Jimmy was punched down even harder, landing on his stomach with a loud thud and groaning painfully

Jay bent a bit down to Jimmy who laid on the ground, clenching his sore jaw and rubbing it with his hand as he sacredly looked up at Jay.

"Tell her exactly everything you put in that letter of **yours**, Jimmy!" he taunted loudly at him.

He didn't care anymore if anyone knew, he was mad someone like JIMMY got Emma with **his **words to her, **his **feelings, **his **letter!

Jay bit his tounge and tried to calm down, knowing she was behind him but shook his head frantically, it had come to the boiling point, "Tell her how she's ambitions, and has brains, unlike any other girl in this forsaken fucking city." Jay at Jimmy who looked away, embarrassed, and clearly getting the hint that letter from Emma was from Jay.

Now everyone knew, Jay could tell by the silence, and he was too afraid to turn back to Emma.

He narrowed his eyes to the left, knowing she stood to his left behind him, "Tell her how her eyes are brown but there it this beautiful splatter of green in them, almost like paint.." Jay said sady but drunkenly slurred off the paint part then huffed, shaking his head.

This was humiliating, he decided to dash out, not even looking for her. He slammed the front door open and got into his car, roaring the engine before speeding out. His sorrowed eyes looked back in the rear view mirror, seeing Emma, Sean and Manny out on the driveway, watching him speed away.

He sat on the Degrassi school steps for a few hours.. just thinking. He didn't know why he brought himself here, maybe because this was where he first saw her, handing out her stupid little 'save the dolpins' flyers.

He smiled softly.. but he loved that about her, so caring, no caring for the careless people though, who taunted her for wanting to help.. which if you put it together, was sort of cruel of people. Jay always knew she was different..

He shut his eyes, rubbing them tiredly, it's been a long day, and it wasn't about to stop. He had to grow up, become the man he believed Emma needed, someone who would fight for her.

He got up and headed toward her house.

He paused just before he knocked, but took a deep breath and did so, after a few moments, and the lights in the house going on, the door knocked with a bit of a annoyed woman until she looked him over.

He swore she just checked him out..

"Hi." He said after clearing his throat, "I'm real sorry it's late." He cringed, "Can I speak to Emma?"

The woman must of been her mom, aged well, seemed nice, she did nod but she seemed quite, not even uttering a word until she yelled for Emma.

She left the door open and disapperred, he heard some mumbling and then Emma slowly came out.

He tried to hide his smirk, she wore her cute little pjs with bunny slippers, ofcourse, and her long hair pulled into a high pony tail.. still though, looked sexy.

"Hey." He finally spoke, his heart stopping and waiting for her reply.

"Hey." She said quietly, her soft voice singing in his ears, making him feel a little better. She didn't.. look mad.

"So you.." Emma drifted off... was probably disgusted of what she had found out. He loved her.

"You weren't suppose to find that note." He quickly tried to explain, but it came out a little mean, he swallowed hard seeing her look actually a bit hurt by that.

Did..did she care?

She sadly replied, "I'm sorry." He breathed in sharply and took off his hat, running his hand through his hair.

Jay didn't know where to start, and he glared down at the ground cursing himself, he always sounded much better on paper, could never form the right words around her, til it hit him..and he captured her eyes into his.

"I threw it out for a reason." He confirmed and still stared into her eyes that seemed to water up, Jay softened.. she did care.

Jay explained some more, "I threw it out because I wanted.." he looked sad for a moment until he manned up, "I wanted to be that man I talked about in that letter, the one who was brave enough to tell you how I feel about you, personally." He took a deep shakey breath, his heart thumping like mad.

It was crazy a girl like Emma, a year younger, so oblivious to a hard life someone like Jay had, so preppy.. could turn him into muck.

Emma bit her lower lip.

"And.." Jay looked away from her looking troubled and finally spoke up again, "And I didn't want to be with **Alex **when I told you." he said her name in disgust.

How could he begin to tell Emma he wasn't even a little ounce in love with Alex? Even though had been dating her.. how did that look?

God he must of looked like an asshole.

Emma raised an eyebrow thought and Jay's heart raced when Emma tried to hide her smile.

"So you think I'm pretty?" Emma teased, stepping a bit closer. Jay stopped breathed, then he raised an impressed eyebrow.

Was she..flirting with him?

"Don't get cute." He warned, if she flirting, but not going to be with him.. this flirting was unfair.

"You think I'm smart." Emma playfully reminded tilting her head up at him because she was so close he could feel her breath on his lips and he tried to remember how to breath and not grab her.

He couldn't hide his smirk though, "Kinda." He teased her back just as playfully, getting lost in those pretty brown eyes, sprinkled with green.

She raised challenging eyebrows at him, "You want to take back everything you've ever teased me about?" she taunts.

His smirk turned to a devilish grin, "Teasing you was the funnest part." He put his index finger under her chin and his thumb on it. Her skin was so warm, smooth..he wanted to kiss her so badly.

He ached for it and she torchered him, not letting him kiss her, she taunted again, "But.. you _want_ to say sorry? For how we were to another?" she got serious, and Jay knew what she wanted.

His honesty, his everything, like he promised.

Jay looked helpless, melting at her sight and words.

"I'm **sorry.**" He meant it, and his voice gave her chills as his other hand moved to her waist, bringing her closer.

Emma leaned up and he moved his head down, crashing his lips to hers, kissing her deeply and slowly but with passion, both their hearts exploded and longed for another, deepening the kiss and want, Jay lifting her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, her bunny slippers showing off. They pulled away breathless, eyes still closed for him to kiss her once more tenderly and slowly, letting her eyes open slowly and stare incrediously at him, amazed.

He never wanted to forget that look she gave him.

"So..you...like me too?" he guessed, looking up at her with hope and desire.

Emma rolled her eyes with a bright smile, "No. I kiss anyone who writes me a letter." She teased.

Jay frowned, he should explain to her sometime soon just how jealous he got, and right now, he'd give her a taste. She yelped when he almost dropped her, but he was careful, she landed on her feet with his hands still on her waist firmly.

"About that.." he confirms, going back to bad boy attitude, "No more Brookes, no more stupid DJ, no more Casanova-"

"Hey! No more Alex!" Emma snapped back at him, getting into their usual banter, "Least I'm not dating any of them!"

"could of fooled me how you macked on Jimmy tonight, eating his words up that weren't even his words!" Jay yelled at her jealously.

"Well if you weren't such a coward!" she yelled back madly.

Jay moved in and shut Emma up with a kiss, wrapped his arms around her back tightly.

They both smiled against anothers lips.

"you drive me crazy." Jay told Emma in a husky whisper and she blushed, and smiled and he grinned slightly back watching her lovingly.

She took a deep breath before she confessed, "Jay... I.. love you too." She finally came out with it and his mouth hung a bit before kissing her deeply again, smiling against the kiss with her.

Finally.

He got his girl.

_**(Be my girl-Jet)  
Go!**_

So 1, 2, 3, take my hand and come with me  
because you look so fine  
and i really wanna make you mine.

I say you look so fine  
that I really wanna make you mine.

Oh, 4,5,6 c'mon and get your kicks  
now you dont need that money  
when you look like that, do ya honey.


End file.
